


Vulnerable

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Series: The Fling Series [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-18
Updated: 2008-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just A Fling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/41486) by [Erika (Aeiouna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika). 



I had to stop thinking about him. It was my own damn fault that he used me like that.

I was vulnerable. That's why I let him do that. Vulnerable and confused and wanting to be loved, needed.

What the fuck was I thinking, turning to _AJ_ for that? AJ was a sex freak and a drug addict at the time. I was surprised he even knew my ass from a hole in the ground to fuck it; he was so drunk and coked up at the time.

I take a sip of my water and thought about it. _Why AJ?_ Why not some guy I picked up at club? Why not a male escort, why not any other man in the free world that I didn't have to see at work the next day?

I love AJ – that's why.

There. I said it. I LOVE AJ.

I slump into my chair. Buy still, why do I love him? He treated me like shit and pretends it never happened.

I want to tame him.

I want to see what makes him tick.

I look up as he enters the studio. I smile, nod, and greet him. "Hey Aje."

He's taken aback for a moment. I can tell. He pauses before telling me, "Hey Nicky."

I wanted to pounce him. Or hurl. I wasn't sure which. My face made the decision for me as I whined, "Don't call me Nicky!"

I looked away. I liked it, when _AJ_ called me Nicky. I liked it, coming from _him_.

I could never ever ever in a million years tell him that though. I wasn't anything to him.

I was a vulnerable teen, and he took advantage of that. He took advantage of me.


End file.
